


Interspecies Awkwardness - The Extra Chapters

by N7GVLVR



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7GVLVR/pseuds/N7GVLVR
Summary: So, in the writing of Interspecies Awkwardness, there were chapters and plot bunnies that came up that didn't fit directly into the story, but they happened in Jane and Garrus' life. These are those chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

"Specialist Traynor?" Garrus called as he jogged to catch up to Samantha.

"Oh, hi, Garrus," Traynor stopped so her former crew mate could catch up to her. She was walking back to the  _Normandy_ to report for duty.

"I need a favor," Garrus began as he stopped in front of her. "I was really hoping you could help me out."

"What is it?" Traynor asked.

"Well, tomorrow is Valentine's day. That human holiday to celebrate love," Garrus explained. "And I had an idea for something to do for Jane, but I can't make it work by myself."

"And that's where I come in?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Garrus' mandibles flared and Sam knew the look in his eyes. It was the same look he got whenever he was scheming.

"Ooh," Traynor grinned. "What are you planning?"

"Promise to help and I'll tell you," Garrus baited.

"Come on, then," She gestured toward the docks. "I have to get back to the  _Normandy."_

"Great!" Garrus followed along. "I need to talk to Joker, too."

Garrus filled her in on his plan to surprise his wife for their first Valentine's day and Sam felt her heart melting at the thoughtfulness that Garrus exhibited. He wasn't human, and he barely understood human holidays like Valentine's and Christmas, but that didn't stop him from celebrating them, for Jane's sake. Truth be told, she was starting to believe he liked them as well, though he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Is there anything I shouldn't make?" She asked as they stepped into decontamination.

"Well, the books say no fish. And anything extremely strong smelling makes her feel sick," Garrus explained. "She's been really liking pasta. Fettuccine, I think."

"Okay, that's simple. What about yourself?" Traynor had gotten very good at cooking Dextro based foods with having both Tali and Garrus on board the  _Normandy_  through the invasion.

"Um, really, I was just expecting you'd make Jane's dish. I can handle my own."

"Garrus, I'm already dirtying the kitchen, all you have to do is pay for the groceries," She said.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble," He conceded. "I'll have the groceries delivered to the  _Normandy_  then."

"Here?" Traynor pointed toward the decking below her. "Why here? I thought I would be cooking at your home."

"Ahh, that's where Joker comes in," Garrus shot her that devious look again, winking as he exited decontamination and turned toward the cockpit.

"Hey!" Joker turned his chair. "What are you doing here? I figured you and Jane would be locked up in your little love nest for at least another seven months."

"I'm here to ask a favor," Garrus started.

The conversation that followed was similar to the one he'd had with Traynor. He explained his plan for the following evening and Joker and EDI agreed to help him.

"Of course, we need Hackett to approve this little field trip," Joker explained.

"Already taken care of," Garrus said. "I was coming from Hackett's office when I ran into Specialist Traynor. He has approved Jane taking temporary command of the  _Normandy_  from 1800 tomorrow until 0800 on February fifteenth."

"Sa-weet!" Joker held his fist out to Garrus who carefully bumped his own knuckles against the pilots'.

"Wait," Joker's excitement at helping to surprise his previous Commander dried up as quickly as it'd arrived. "Does the current Commander know about this plan of yours?"

"Yes," Williams spoke up from behind Garrus. "Garrus spoke to me before he ever went to Hackett. I will be ordering all personnel except a very skeleton crew off the ship as of 1400 tomorrow, which should give everyone enough time to prepare for this outing."

"I really appreciate this, Ash."

"No problem," Ashley waved his thanks away. "You make Shep...I mean Jane, happy, and that's what matters."

* * *

The next evening Garrus ushered Jane out of the house with the promise of a traditional Valentine's date.

"Everything I've found said it's customary for couples to go out and enjoy each other's company," Garrus said as he helped her into their waiting transportation. "So that's what we're doing."

"Garrus," Jane shook her head. "You don't need to do this, I would've been content to stay in and enjoy your company."

She leaned against him in the back seat of the car, walking her fingers up his chest and toward his neck as she said, "We could've watched a vid, cuddled on the couch, enjoyed each other in ways that aren't socially acceptable when we're in public."

"Jane," Garrus caught her wandering hand as it reached his shoulder, holding it in his own before pressing her knuckles to his mouth. "We can do that any night, but tonight is special."

She turned in the seat, still pressed against him but no longer gazing up toward his face. He bit his tongue to keep from spilling the secret of where they were going when he saw her lower lip jut out into a small pout. He rubbed his chin against the top of her head but didn't try to assure her that she would like what he had planned. He knew she would and he wanted the whole thing to be a surprise.

He'd gone to great lengths to make sure she had no idea what was happening tonight, including paying extra to have the driver deliver them directly into the cargo bay of the  _Normandy._ And because of the tinted glass between the front and back seats of the car, Jane had no idea where they'd landed until the doors opened and Garrus helped her out of the vehicle.

"What is all this?" Jane asked as she took in her surroundings. It only took her a moment to realize she was standing in the cargo hold of the  _Normandy._

"My idea of a traditional Valentine's date," Garrus explained as he held his arm out to her. "The vids suggested something romantic and unexpected."

"Well this was definitely unexpected," Jane agreed as she wound her arm through his and they walked toward the elevator.

She leaned against him as the elevator moved slowly from the cargo hold to the CIC. They stepped free of the lift and were greeted by Admiral Hackett and Lt. Commander Williams.

"Commander," Williams' heels clicked as she snapped to attention, saluting.

"What is going on?" Jane looked to her husband who's mandibles were spread in a wide turian grin.

"I am authorized to relinquish control of this vessel from this time, 1800 the fourteenth of February 2187 until 0800, the fifteenth of February 2187," Williams lowered her hand from the salute, then offered it to Jane.

"Thank you, Ashley," Jane felt her throat constricting as she shook her friend's hand then pulled Ashley close for a hug. She was choking on emotions, more than she could possibly understand.

"Have fun, Jane," Ashley smiled as she pulled out of the embrace and headed for the airlock near Joker.

"Hey, Commander!" Joker called over the intercom. "Glad to have you back!"

"It's just temporary, Flight Lieutenant," Admiral Hackett spoke up before Jane could say anything.

"Suuuure," Joker teased. "Whatever you say, Admiral."

"Joker," Jane warned.

"Alright, alright. No hijacking the ship to chase after enemies bent on wiping out the galaxy," He sighed before cutting off the connection.

"I have already programmed in the co-ordinates you requested, Garrus," EDI called. "The engine is warming up and we will be airborne within ten minutes."

"That's my cue to leave," Hackett said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder and toward the airlock Ashley had exited a few moments earlier. "I just wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's day. And to request that you keep your joy riding down to a minimum tonight, you have to have her back at the dock by 0800."

"Yes, Admiral," Jane held out her hand to Hackett. He looked down at it before reaching forward and pulling her toward him for a brisk hug.

"Enjoy you two," Hackett called over his shoulder before whispering to himself, "Lord knows you both deserve it."

"Amen," Joker whispered just as quietly as he watched Jane and Garrus enter the elevator again and head up to the loft.

* * *

"I can't believe you set all of this up," Jane said as she finished her dinner. They were seated at a small table, complete with white table cloth and candle light, in front of the now empty fish tank.

"I know you miss being here," He explained. "I know that being grounded has been driving you stir crazy. So I thought we'd take one more ride through the stars before we can't anymore. At least for a while."

His gaze dropped to her middle and the barely visible baby bump there.

She reached across the table, taking her hand in his and squeezing.

"Very romantic," She smiled.

"Oh, I'm not done," Garrus said. "I have one more gift for you."

"A gift?" She shifted in her chair, turning so she was facing him as he pulled open the top desk drawer. He withdrew a small, wrapped box and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Open it," He motioned for her to hurry as he watched her tear the paper from the present, revealing the jewelry box.

Her jaw dropped, her lips forming a small 'O' as she opened the lid of the box. She gently pulled the necklace free of the velvet lining and held it up.

"I wanted a way to symbolize how I feel for you," Garrus explained as he gently took the chain from her fingers, opening the clasp before circling her neck with the chain and closing the clasp again. He ran his fingers down the chain until he was holding the pendant. "And I found these Celtic knots on the extranet. They're perfect, no matter where you start on the design, as you trace along you will never find an end, it goes on for eternity. I'm hoping that I'm allowed to have that long with you. I love you."

When he looked up he saw tears shining in her eyes just before she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his mouth.

"I love you, too," She said against him. "For eternity."

He let go of the pendant, letting it fall against her chest where it rested above her heart then cupped her face and kissed her fully. After thoroughly kissing her, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"Happy Valentine's, love."

"Happy Valentine's, Garrus."

* * *

(Back in the cockpit)

EDI reached across the gap between their seats, wrapping her finger's around Jeff's hand as they watched the couple in the loft. Garrus' gift was perfect, so well thought out, and it symbolized their relationship exquisitely.

"Happy Valentine's, Jeff," She spoke softly.

"Happy Valentine's," He returned as he turned off the security feed.


	2. Third Time's the Charm

"Garrus," Jane called from her perch on the edge of the bed in the med-lab. "Calm down. Would you stop pacing, you're going to wear a grove in the deck."

"Sorry," he apologized before wandering over to where she was sitting, deciding to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her.

One of his hands rested on her stomach and his thoughts automatically went to what could be happening just below his hand. Was there a small human growing inside his wife? Even now was his son or daughter developing inside her womb? He was anxious for the test results, afraid they would be negative, but even more nervous they would be positive. Oh Spirits, he was going to be a father, this was really happening.

The timer dinged and every head in the room swiveled to stare at the machine on the counter that would tell them if the artificial insemination had taken. His heart was pounding in his chest, beating against his ribs so hard he wondered if Jane could feel it against her back. She set her hand over his against her stomach, rubbing it as the doctor walked over to the machine and checked the results. She sighed and for a split second her face fell from its usual calm demeanor and Garrus knew in that instant it hadn't worked. He felt Jane's shoulders slump as she curled in on herself, telling him she'd seen the doctor's reaction as well.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Chakwas said as she turned to them. "It's negative."

Jane sniffled and a lone tear dropped down onto his hand where it rested in her lap. Garrus wanted to say something to comfort her, but couldn't find the words. The doctor had warned them that it might not take right away, and yet they'd both gotten their hopes up anyway.

"Don't look so down," Chakwas reassured them. "This is just like trying without the sex, sometimes it doesn't take the first time. We'll get another sample and try again."

"Is there a chance it was a bad sample?" Garrus asked.

"No," The doctor said. "It just didn't take. Nature is a fickle beast."

"Be honest," Jane spoke up quietly, her head still down and Garrus could hear the tears she was holding back in her voice. "Is it me? I did die once; my body's been through a lot…"

"No, Jane," The doctor set a reassuring hand on Jane's knee, patting it lightly. "You're fertile; we checked that before we even started. Cerberus rebuilt you better than brand new, and while your body took quite a beating during the War, everything is still in working order."

"Okay," Jane nodded before looking up at the doctor. "Okay," She repeated firmly. "We try again, then. When?"

"I want to keep track of your ovulation cycle for the next month, and then we'll try again," the doctor said after consulting with the data on her omni-tool. "If that doesn't work we'll try something else. It's not like we're out of options."

* * *

It had been three months since that negative test. Three weeks since the most recent attempt at artificial insemination… and she was late.

She was late.

Garrus paced outside the door to the bathroom in the loft.

"How's it going in there?" he asked as he paused outside the door. "Need any help?"

"Garrus," she called from inside, exasperation clear in her voice, "How could you possibly help me pee on a stick?"

"I just feel like I should do something," Garrus muttered before pacing back toward the fish tanks.

He stopped to stare at them just at the moment the automatic feeder triggered and he chuckled. Before she'd installed the automatic feeding VI she'd been flushing dead fish every few days. But now, because of that VI, she'd only had to buy one set of fish. And they thought they could raise a child? They couldn't even keep fish fed without a virtual intelligence's assistance.

Shaking his head he turned to start his pacing again, but jumped when he realized Jane was standing right behind him with the pregnancy test in her hand, tucked neatly back into its packaging. Her face was schooled into the Commander mask he knew so well. Her poker face firmly in place, so there was no way for him to know what the outcome was. She held the pink package out toward him and he was almost afraid to take it from her, afraid to read it. Was it negative this time? Wouldn't she have been jumping for joy, or at least smiling, if it was positive?

Steeling himself for the worst, knowing he'd have to be strong for her if it was another negative test, another failed attempt; he took the package from her. After a moment to gather his courage, he slipped the test from the wrapper and stared down at two pink lines.

"It's…positive?" he asked. He knew what the two lines meant, he'd read the instructions for the test so many times he had them memorized, but his brain was having trouble processing what his eyes were seeing.

He looked up at Jane and her poker face was gone, replaced by a huge grin as she nodded.

"Positive," He whispered again, his subharmonics rumbling with surprise and happiness and just a tiny amount of nervousness at the idea of being a father.

"Congrats, daddy," she chuckled as his mandibles fell slack.

"Oh, Spirits," he felt the realization hit him like a tidal wave, knocking him to his knees where he wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his forehead to her still flat stomach before nuzzling against her gently.

Jane wasn't sure what she'd been expecting when she showed Garrus the positive test. Would he holler with joy like he did on the battle field after a good fight? Laugh? Would he grab her up in a hug so tight her ribs would bend and then rush off to the bed to celebrate? The one thing she hadn't been expecting was the absolutely stunned look on his face. While she couldn't hear his subharmonics, strong emotions would usually push them loud enough that she could feel them, like a deaf person could feel the bass if the volume was turned up significantly. Unfortunately, this happened so rarely, since turian's are taught to control their subharmonics from an early age, that she couldn't tell if what she was feeling now was good or bad. Then he hit his knees, wrapping his arms around her thighs, and pressing his face against her stomach, and she had her answer. As he began to whisper to her stomach in Cipritine, speaking words she didn't understand so quietly that her translator didn't pick them up, she knew without a doubt that he was happy about the news.

She felt tears prick the back of her eyes at this show of raw emotion and as he continued to speak to their child she couldn't hold them back. She reached out to him, resting her hand against his fringe, stroking it lightly as he knelt in front of her. As her hand came back to rest against the top of his head, he tilted his face, looking up across the expanse of her body and meeting her eyes.

"Our baby," he whispered and nuzzled against her stomach again, bringing his hand up to stroke her side as the tip of his mandible pressing into her belly button slightly through her shirt.

"Ours," She whispered back, resting her hand over his.

* * *

Jane lay on the bed in the med-lab, her shirt pulled up to just below her bra, her pants pushed down so her stomach was available to the doctor who was currently readying the ultrasound machine.

"Okay," Dr. Chakwas said, brandishing both the ultrasound wand and a bottle of blue gel. "Here we go."

She squirted the gel on Jane's stomach and Jane jumped.

"Brr," Jane admonished the doctor, "Couldn't you warm that stuff up?"

"It's been sitting out all day, its room temperature," The doctor responded as she worked the ultrasound wand over Jane's stomach.

"Then the med-lab is cold," Jane grumbled half heartedly as she turned her head to look at the grainy picture on the screen.

"See this string of pearls," The doctor pointed to something on the screen that, if he squinted, Garrus guessed looked like pearls. "That's the baby's spine."

Jane gasped, squeezing his hand tightly as they continued to watch the screen. The doctor continued to move the wand around, pressing and sliding it against Jane.

"Where's his heart?" Garrus asked. "The books say we should be able to see his heart flickering at this point."

"His?" Jane asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Garrus shrugged, sheepishly. He'd be happy no matter what they had, but he couldn't deny the fatherly pride that wanted their first to be a boy.

"Sometimes you can," Dr. Chakwas agreed. "But even if we can't see it, since the baby is so small and this ultrasound is to determine how far along you are, we should be able to hear the heart. Let me make sure the volume is on…"

The doctor pressed a few keys on the keyboard and they saw the volume menu come up on the screen. The volume was up as loud as it could go. There wasn't any sound coming through the speakers.

"Is it broken?" Garrus asked, his subharmonics keening with fear. "Please tell me the speakers are broken."

"The machine is working fine, Garrus," The doctor's voice was soft, apologetic. "There's no heartbeat."

"No," Jane denied, shaking her head violently against the table even as tears welled in her eyes. "No! You're just not looking in the right spot. Look again! Look harder!"

"Jane," The doctor spoke quietly but firmly. "I know what I'm looking for; it's not there. I'm sorry."

Garrus felt his subharmonics scream out in anger and grief as he stared at the image of his child, his dead child, on the screen. He felt a roar beginning in his chest, trying to claw its way out as Jane's hand began to tremble in his. Her whole body tensed as they stared at the screen and he willed the child's heart to beat, praying quickly to the Spirits to grant a miracle. The doctor had to be wrong. This couldn't be happening.

Jane sniffed, pushing the doctor's hand with the ultrasound wand away from her body and turning her head away from the screen. She tucked her chin into her chest, and Garrus could tell she was gritting her teeth, trying to hold herself together.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute," Dr. Chakwas said quietly as she quickly put the ultrasound wand back in its place and cleaned the gel off Jane's stomach.

Jane sat up the moment she could. She wrapped her arms around her middle, curling in on herself as she trembled, trying to hold the tears back. She was doing a valiant job, too, until Garrus' arms engulfed her, pulling her into his chest as he rubbed his mandible against her hair.

"Shh," he soothed, rubbing her back as he held her, rocking her gently.

She lost it then, the sobs wracking her body, and the roar that had been crawling up Garrus' throat made another bid for freedom. He grieved for their unborn child, his subharmonics keening, and he raged for the pain his mate was going through. Why had this happened to them?

"Why?" She cried against his chest. "Why me? Why us? Goddamn it!"

Grief was quickly turning into anger as she pounded a fist against his plated chest. She shoved him away, jumping off the bed and pacing the med-lab. She hiccupped and sniffled, tears still streaming down her face as she grabbed up the first thing her hand touched—a bed pan—and threw it across the med-lab. It crashed against the door as she screamed her grief and Garrus did nothing to stop her, wanting badly to join her, to roar his anger and pain to the skies.

"I—we—saved the goddamned galaxy! Three times!" She railed still sobbing as she stood in the center of the med-lab, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. "All I want is to have a family! A life! Why can't I have that? Why can't we?"

"Jane," Garrus tried to speak but felt his own throat seize under the grief. It was hard to push words past the keening in his subharmonics.

"Come here," He begged, stepping up to her and pulling her back into his arms.

"It isn't fair," She sobbed again, leaning against him.

"I know," He soothed. "I know."

After a few minutes of violent tears she calmed down, her sobs turning to quiet sniffles as he held her. The stood in the center of the med-lab, his arms around her, hers around her stomach; cradling the child they'd never meet while the short recording repeated on the ultrasound screen next to them.

* * *

He'd gathered her up when she calmed enough to relax against him, carrying her quietly to the elevator. No one was in the mess hall—Dr. Chakwa's doing, he was sure—and he was grateful for that. He wasn't sure he could handle the looks of sadness or pity from the crew. He knew for a fact Jane wouldn't be able to.

Balancing her against his chest he pressed the button for the loft and waited as the lift moved them from the crew deck to their quarters. She sniffled quietly in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder, face buried in the bend where shoulder met collar ridge. When the elevator reached their floor he stepped off and into their room. He marched through the room, straight to the bed. He set her on her feet and began to undress her, carefully pulling the hair free from the neat bun she kept it in whenever she was on duty, then unbuttoning the coat of her fatigues.

Through everything she stood there, her body limp, almost as helpless as the still child in her uterus. He pushed her down to sit on the bed so he could tug her boots off her feet before finally tugging her pants from her hips. Everything was left in a heap on the floor, and his civvies joined her clothing before he tucked them both into the bed. He pulled up his omni-tool, darkening the room until all that was left was the glow from the fish tank and the glitter of stars zipping by over their heads. They lay there for hours, not talking, both too lost in their thoughts and their grief, to form words.

Finally, she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Garrus," She croaked, her throat dry from the tears she'd shed. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" He asked, confused. What was she apologizing for?

"I failed us," She whispered. "Again."

"You didn't fail anything, Jane," He pulled her close, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Yes, I did," She sighed. "The doctor already said James' samples are good, so the missing link is me."

"That's not true, love," Garrus soothed. "Don't say that."

"Why not? Why isn't it true?" Jane sniffled. "I've done so many horrible things. Killed so many people, sure it was all in the line of duty, but death is death and my hands are covered with the blood of thousands. Maybe the Gods decided someone like me doesn't deserve to be a mother."

"Jane," Garrus snapped, angry that she'd even think that. "Stop that, right now. You've saved at least ten times as many as you've killed. You ended a three hundred year war, you brokered a peace between my people and the Krogan, and you saved the galaxy how many times…"

"And how many did I kill along the way? How many did I sacrifice?" Jane cut him off, tears sparkling in her eyes again.

"Only those that had to be," Garrus reminded her. "You're not a killer. A bullet was always your last choice, only used if every other option failed."

"Then why, Garrus?" She sobbed. She thought she'd cried herself empty, that there were no more tears left, but apparently she was wrong because they were streaming down her face again. "Tell me why this happened? Tell me why I'm carrying a dead child?"

Garrus didn't have an answer for her, but then again, she didn't want her questions answered. She didn't want to hear how miscarriages that happened this early in the pregnancy were usually caused by a deformity within the fetus. She didn't want to hear statistics about stillborns. She wasn't looking for an answer, she was simply voicing her grief the only way she could.

So he held her. He pulled her in tight, letting her pour her grief and take her anger out on him, letting her cry and scream and rail against the universe that had stolen their child from them before that child ever had the chance to live. And he cried with her. His body heaving as the grief stampeded through it, as he held a hand over her barely swollen stomach, as he said goodbye to a child he had never met, yet already loved. They weathered this storm just as they'd weathered every other, just as they always did when walking through hell, together.

He whispered to her in a language older than either of them, so old it was rarely used and no translation program existed for it. He told her he loved her. He prayed that he could carry her pain. He praised her strength. He worshipped her. He mourned with her. He was in awe at her strength, that even though she cried, that she was strong enough to let herself fall apart. He thanked her for her trust in him, for loving him. His words were foolish, but so was the language he chose to speak them in – a foolish language; one of love, one that was no longer used in a day to day conversation because love like this was seen as a weakness.

When she started to bleed; her body naturally aborting their child, he held her. He rubbed her stomach through the cramps. He carried her back to the med-lab when the pain became too much so that the doctor could care for her. He sat by her side, holding her hand, begging the Spirits for understanding as to why she was enduring this after everything else the universe had deigned to heap on her. Wasn't it bad enough to die in space, to suffocate in the blackness as the Collectors decimated her ship? Wasn't it bad enough to lose her mother in the battle over London? Wasn't it bad enough to have to fight her way back from the brink of death a second time? Why this? Why now?

It had been a baby girl they lost. Would she have had her mother's bright red hair and piercing green eyes? Would she have joined the alliance? Perhaps become a doctor? So many unanswered questions; so many dreams shattered.

He stood strong next to her while they felt like their world was collapsing, their dreams dying, because she needed his strength. She needed him to be there for her to lean on and that was what a mate did. He would hold her up as long as she needed him to, he would be her rock in this storm as in every storm to pass over them in the future.

It was weeks before Jane was able to talk about what happened; even longer before she was willing to discuss other options.

Did they want to try again? Should they just adopt?

He wouldn't push her to go through that another time, but if she wanted to try again he would be there for her. He would rejoice with her if the test was positive and he would grieve with her if they lost another child.

She chose to try again.

"Third time's the charm," She said with a weak smile lying back on that med-lab table, again.

Two months later, they cried tears of joy together as they watched their child's heart flutter on the screen. They rejoiced as they listened to his—and Garrus was sure it was a boy—heart beat rhythmically through the speakers.

The third time was most definitely the charm.


	3. Little Black Box

Garrus was sitting at the table in the mess, picking at his "dinner", when Ashley sat down across from him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" she teased.

"Does that still apply if the slop in question isn't edible?" Garrus lifted his fork, and they both watched as the bluish-grey "food" slid off the tines before landing back on his tray with a squishy sounding slap.

"Oh nasty!" Ashley's nose wrinkled up as she stared at his tray. "You'd think being married to the ship's Captain would get you better rations."

"It does. Except we've been away from port longer than planned and I ran out," Garrus explained as he shoved the chunk of dextro based paste around some more. "So it's back to dextro-whatever-this-is."

"I'd go hungry," Ashley declared as she cut into her own dinner.

"I tried." Garrus shoved the tray away. "I can't stomach another bite."

Hey, Ash, you busy? Joker's voice came over the intercom as Garrus pushed away from the table and headed over to the trash bins to scrape his tray.

"I'm eating dinner," she said as she cut another bite free.

Put it in the fridge Joker responded. Vega just radioed in. He wants you suited up and ready to leave when Cortez gets back with the shuttle. Looks like you're taking the Commander's place on this mission.

"Why?" Garrus asked concerned as to why Jane was coming back. She didn't believe in sending others to do her job. He headed toward the main battery while Joker was speaking.

Don't know. Didn't ask. Vega had that "don't mess with me" tone going. I'm just relaying the message.

"EDI," Garrus turned his head toward the AI's console as he spoke. "Can you patch me through to Vega?"

"Of course, Garrus," EDI answered. "You're connected."

"…You are  _not_  fine." Garrus heard Vega growl.

"I am too," snapped Jane, followed by a gasping gagging noise.

"What's going on?" Garrus asked. The gagging noise started to sound harsher, closer to retching.

"Dios!" Vega shouted.

"What's going on?" Garrus asked again, his patience thinning with every second he heard Jane gag and retch in the background.

"Lola's on her way back to the ship to be checked out by Chakwas," Vega explained, speaking louder as Jane protested in the background.

"You don't get to order me around," Jane growled. Her voice was thin, breathy, and weak.

"Lola," Vega sighed. "You just puked on my boots."

"It's just a little nausea," Jane explained. "It'll pass in a minute."

"How do you know?" Vega's tone said he didn't buy what she was trying to sell. Not for a second.

"Because it always does," Jane shot back.

"Always does?" Garrus and Vega said at the same time, though Jane could only hear James.

"Yeah"

Garrus wished he could see Jane, but EDI had only connected him to James' radio, not to the camera on the man's hard suit. Was she pale? Sweating? Putting on a brave face for her crew? Damn it, he was starting to worry. Jane didn't like doctors but she rarely put off going to see Chakwas if something was really wrong.

"When did she start vomiting?" Garrus asked.

"She started looking green around the gills when we hit atmo," James explained.

"Who are you talking to?" Jane asked, suddenly realizing that James was talking to someone other than herself.

"Get in the shuttle, Lola," James growled.

"It's Garrus isn't it? You're tattling on me to my husband? You traitor!"

"It's all because we care," Vega's tone held no room for argument as he barked out orders. "Rodriguez, get her in the shuttle."

"You're going to be cleaning the bathrooms for the next month!" Jane threatened. Her voice was getting further and further away as she ranted. "With your tooth brush!"

"Get her back to the ship, Estaban," James shouted over Jane. "Ashley should be ready to leave when you get there."

Garrus heard the shuttle door shut with a clank followed by the roar of the thrusters as it took off and then everything was quiet. For a moment he was afraid he'd lost the connection to Vega but then the man spoke.

"She's on her way back to you," Vega sighed. "Don't know if I should apologize for that or not."

"Don't apologize to me, you're the one she's going to skin alive," Garrus was shocked that he could joke when he was so worried about Jane. "Tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. It was almost as though she got air sick, but she's never done that before. She started to look pale and was panting a little as we came through atmo," Vega explained. "Then when we landed she scrambled out of the shuttle, doubled over, and started dry heaving."

"She's never had trouble before," Garrus repeated Vega's earlier observation, puzzled by Jane's predicament. "Was the landing rough?"

"Smooth as glass," Vega said, the shrug obvious in his voice. "But don't tell Estaban I said that. He'll get a big head."

"Garrus?" EDI's orb popped up at her console next to the door to the main battery. "The Commander is asking to be connected to you."

"Hey, Vega, I'll.."

"Yeah, I heard. Take care of your girl."

"Garrus?" It was Jane's voice in Garrus' ear now.

"Hey," he drawled. "heard you lost your lunch on Vega's boots. Great aim."

"Yeah, yeah," Jane sighed. "Listen, I need you to go get something from the loft then meet me in the med bay."

"You promise you're going to go to the med bay? You're not sending me on some errand so you can slip back into the shuttle and go back down to the planet are you?"

"Garrus!" Jane gasped. "When have I ever done that?"

The lack of response from Garrus gave her all the answer she needed. He still hadn't forgiven her for sending him to check in with Victus in London, even if it had been for his own good. If he'd been with her, he would've been hurt when Harbinger hit the pile of makos and then he wouldn't have been able to save her. But, of course, none of that mattered to her husband. He believed that he could've stopped everything that happened to her had he been with her. He didn't understand she did what she did for his sake. She knew him too well; if he'd been there he would've done something rash, something stupidly heroic. He would've gotten his fool self killed and the mere thought of that made her sick. Whether she lived or died hadn't mattered to her, only knowing that he was alive mattered. And to some small degree, it had been insurance; a reason to come back and a face to fight for that she knew was waiting for her after everything was over.

"Okay, fine!" she sighed. "I promise I will be in the med bay when you get there. If you don't trust me you can send Traynor to the cargo hold to escort me up."

"What do you need me to get?" he asked. He couldn't think of a thing she needed from their room so urgently that it couldn't wait until after she was checked out, but he'd play along if that was what it took to get her into the med bay.

"A pair of my yoga pants, a t-shirt, and the black box in my bedside table," Jane listed the items she needed. "Oh! And a fresh pair of socks, please."

"Clothing and the black box," Garrus reiterated.

"Yes, please," Jane's voice got breathy again and she started to cough. "I'm going to disconnect now so you don't have to listen to me heave in your ear."

* * *

"Clothing. Black box. Clothing. Black box," Garrus chanted quietly to himself as he rode the elevator from the crew deck up to the loft.

He kept muttering to himself as he made his way through their room. The clothing was easy to find. He knew what she preferred and where she kept everything in her drawers, but the black box was proving to be a challenge. He'd never seen a black box in her bedside table in all the times she'd had him get something out for her. What was in this box that she had to have with her?

He pulled the drawer in question all the way out and stared down at its contents: lotion, nail clippers, file, two bottles of nail polish—one black and one red—lip gloss, half a dozen hair ties and more bobby pins than he could count but no black box. Confused, he shoved the drawer back in, hearing it thunk against the back of the table.

Maybe she meant the other bedside table. They had both been hers at one point. Maybe the box was in the table he was using. He walked around the bed and pulled that drawer out, but there was no black box in that one either. It was then, as he was staring down at this drawer, that it dawned on him and he raced back over to the other drawer. Using his hand, he measured the depth of the table then pulled the drawer out and measured the depth of the drawer. Sure enough, as he'd expected, the drawer wasn't as deep as the table.

"What are you hiding, my dear mate?" he muttered to himself as he felt along the back wall of the drawer for a way to release the false back.

It took some prying, but eventually he got the back to move enough that he could get a talon in between it and the side of the drawer. From there, it was easy to get the false back pulled free. Sure enough, behind that piece of wood was a small, matte black box. He pulled the box out and stared down at it in his hands; debating whether or not to open it.

Giving in to his curiosity, and figuring that their 'no secrets' rule applied to this as well, Garrus decided to open the box. Just for a quick peek, he told himself. He wouldn't move anything in the box; he just wanted to see what was so precious that she hid it from everyone, even him. He turned the box over in his hands, looking for a latch to release or button to press that would open the box, but found none. The box was completely sealed; it didn't even show a seam where it came together.

"What in the…?" Garrus muttered, staring at the box, perplexed.

"Garrus?" Dr. Chakwas' voice came over the intercom. "Jane is in the infirmary, we're just waiting for you."

"On my way," he called. He scooped up her clothing and the box and headed back toward the elevator.

He paced in the elevator as he waited for it to arrive at the crew deck, his curiosity, and frustration, growing with every second that ticked by. What was so damn important that she hid it from everyone including him? And how the hell had she gotten it into a container with no obvious seal? As the elevator slowed to a stop on the third level, he resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't have an answer to this mystery until Jane opened the box herself.

* * *

"You tried opening it, didn't you?" Jane was smirking at him as he walked into the med-bay.

"How'd you know? EDI?" Garrus was a little embarrassed by how easily he was found out.

"I did not tell the Commander of your attempts to open the box," EDI spoke over the intercom. "Joker said you would want that kept a secret."

"Thanks, EDI," Garrus deadpanned before turning his attention to Jane.

"What's in there?" he asked as he handed the clothing and box over to Jane.

"Something I never expected I would need," Jane answered.

"Well that's not vague at all."

"Sorry, sweetie," Jane sighed, sounding exhausted. "Just let me get changed and then I'll explain."

Garrus paced in the open area near Dr. Chakwas' desk while Jane changed. She had stripped out of her under suit and was pulling her pants on when a timer dinged on one of the counters. Dr. Chakwas got up from her spot at her desk and walked over to the timer, turning it off and studying something before she turned toward Jane with a smile on her face.

"Well that explains a lot," Dr. Chakwas chuckled.

"What explains a lot?" Garrus asked.

"I think I know why Jane has been throwing up," the doctor explained. "But I'd like to verify the results first."

"Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" he asked as he turned toward Jane.

"Maybe," Jane hedged as she hopped onto one of the beds. She looked down at the black box in her hands. "That's why I had you bring this."

She waved her omni-tool over the box and the field shielding it glittered momentarily before the lid opened with a slight hiss. Garrus came over to her side to get a better look at what was inside.

"It's an amp?" he asked confused. What was so important about this amp? Were her biotics making her sick? Was her body having an adverse reaction to the new implants Cerberus gave her?

"Not really," Jane explained, removing the object then setting the box aside. "It's a repression amp."

Jane watched Garrus' face as he tried to process the small amount of information she'd given him. Did he understand human physiology enough to piece together why she'd need this particular amp? When his head cocked to the side, the brow plate over his right eye quirking up, she knew she'd have to explain.

"I got my very first amp when I was eleven," Jane began. "It wasn't top of the line. It was pretty basic, it did just enough so I could control my biotics and would stop flinging things across our quarters. Mom and I were living on star ships at the time and she was afraid I'd tear open a bulk head and space all of us, so she got me fitted for the most basic amp they could make because I was technically still too young for one."

Jane paused for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. The next part of her story wasn't always easy for a non-biotic to understand.

"When I was thirteen I started biotic training. It wasn't much, just an extra course I took twice a week. It was pretty simple. We meditated; learned ways to release stress and modulate our emotions since stress, strong emotions, and spiking hormones can cause biotic outbursts and headaches. You know there are biotics that aren't in the military, right?"

"Of course," Garrus answered. He'd taken a seat next to her on the bed, listening to her story.

"Okay, well, these classes that we took, they were led by both military and civilian biotics. The military biotics were tasked with finding those they thought would be good in the military. It wasn't that they would turn down someone they didn't think had potential with combat biotics—any biotic is good in combat—and they weren't going to force anyone to join up, but they were watching. Apparently, I had potential. I went to a summer camp where we learned how to focus our energy and use it in the field. It was all fun and games, hitting targets and throwing things with shockwave. Charging into big foam cushions—that was fun," Jane stopped to chuckle. "Bet you didn't know I could charge."

"You don't," Garrus responded.

"Because charging into people hurts," Jane explained. "I never could control the barrier portion correctly so when I crash into something I really crash into it." She rubbed her finger over the top ridge of her nose. "My nose used to be crooked because of that. I broke it trying to charge someone. I missed the person and hit the wall next to them."

"Sorry, this is a lot of rambling, but I'm trying to explain this. I think you need to understand what a biotic goes through to understand this," Jane said, holding up the amp for emphasis. "Through camp, through the classes and especially through biotic basic training, they stressed how excessive hormones can upset our biotics. Along with this, they explained the side effects of biotic use during pregnancy," Jane sighed again, fiddling with the amp in her hands. "When the military fits a female biotic with her amp, they also have a repression amp made. We're forced to wear it for a week. We're required to go through boot camp for a whole week without our biotic abilities."

"What good is that?" Garrus asked; reaching for the amp she was worrying between her fingers.

"Fear is a great motivator," Jane handed the amp over to him then wiped her palms on her pants. "After having had a top of the line amp and being able to beat anyone who didn't have biotics at almost everything, it was painful to not have them. It would be like losing an arm. Every time I got into a close quarters situation, I went to throw my attackers off and couldn't. Even worse, my implants would sting and burn from the amp shutting them down when I tried to use my biotics."

"It causes actual pain?" Garrus gawked at the small piece of equipment in his hands.

It looked identical to the amp that Jane wore currently, one he'd run his fingers over so many times when combing his hands through her hair. It was clear and flat on one side with a slight nipple on the other. The male to her port's female if you put it in engineering terms.

"No," Jane shook her head, "not really, at least nothing debilitating. What's more painful is the lack of biotics. You'll understand that part when it happens, though."

"What was the point of making you give them up?" Garrus asked, still confused. She'd said it was to cause fear, but he didn't understand.

"Fear. When you have that much power and then it's yanked away from you, you become scared. You feel weak; helpless. I cried myself to sleep every night that week because of how much pain I was in not being able to defend myself. My body felt drained, my brain felt fuzzy. I swore I would  _never_  get pregnant so that I wouldn't have to wear that thing again."

"Oh," Garrus swallowed. She'd said she wanted to try. She'd told him she was ready for the changes to their lives. Was she trying to tell him she had changed her mind?

"Oh," Jane gasped as she watched his face as his mandibles pull tight against his jaw; realizing he'd taken what she said to mean she didn't want to have children. "No, no, no, Garrus! I'm not saying what I think you think I'm saying."

"Huh?" Garrus' head snapped up, his eyes meeting hers. "You're not…what?"

"I'm not saying I don't want to try with you, I'm just trying to explain everything to you. When we decided to try for a baby I knew I would have to wear that amp eventually, and I'm okay with that now. For you, for us, I'm okay with it. I know you'll keep me safe."

"Always," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his side.

"Though, I may be a raging, emotional beast for a time while I adjust to not having my biotics."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Garrus chuckled. "But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"That's the thing," Jane said, pulling away from him slightly so she could look up into his face. "We're there."

"What?" Garrus' mandibles went slack, his eyes opening wider as he stared down at Jane. "We're where?"

"What Jane is trying to tell you, Garrus," Dr. Chakwas said calmly, "is that she's pregnant and by the hormone levels, it's time to change her amp."

"You're pregnant?" he gasped, pulling away to stare down at her stomach. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid," she admitted softly, avoiding his gaze; choosing to stare at her lap instead where her hands were clenched tightly together. "I didn't want to get both our hopes up again, not after last time."

"Jane," Garrus stooped in front of her, ducking down and pressing his forehead against hers so she had no choice but to look at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I should've said something sooner. It's just…" she stammered taking a deep breath and continued, "I know how much you suffered last time. How much it hurt you. You tried to be strong for me, and I appreciate that, but you went through just as much as I did and I didn't want that to happen again."

Jane had closed her eyes the moment he put his face in front of hers, refusing to look at him through her whole explanation for keeping this secret. But that was okay, he was patient. He stayed where he was, his forehead pressed to hers, waiting for her to open her eyes. Seconds ticked by, it was almost a full minute before she gave in and opened her eyes slowly.

"Surprise?" she whispered, her bright green eyes filled with both tears of happiness and Garrus couldn't find it in himself to stay upset. He let out a chuckle, his shoulders shaking as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Surprise," he agreed. "But we are going to talk about this keeping secrets issue. I thought we had no secrets and in the span of an afternoon I've found out you kept two very big ones from me."

"Are you two okay?" the doctor spoke up from her spot next to the counter. "Can we continue?"

"Yeah," Jane sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"I need the amp," Chakwas held her hand out and Garrus walked the amp over to the doctor. "It's been in that box for years," the doctor explained as she dropped it into a vial full of solution. "It needs to be sterilized before it can be put in. While it's doing that, we can verify the results of my earlier test."

The doctor pulled the dreaded ultrasound machine out of her closet of tools and wheeled it over to the bed that Jane was already sitting on.

"Oh God," Jane whispered as she lay back on the bed. Her hands were trembling as she adjusted her clothing so the doctor could work.

"Hey," Garrus whispered, taking up his spot on her other side, holding her hand. "Everything will be fine."

She squeezed her eyes closed as the doctor applied the medical gel to her abdomen. She felt the tear that leaked out of her eye roll down her face and land in the cup of her ear.

"Shh," Garrus was suddenly much closer to her, his free hand stroking her hair as he gently kissed the corner of her eye. She opened her eyes just in time to see him look away toward the screen. "Look," he whispered, nudging her head to turn toward the machine.

She gasped when she focused on the screen. In the center of the grainy image something was fluttering. The doctor pressed a few keys and suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a quickly beating heart. Jane's head snapped back to Garrus when his hand left her hair. He quickly wiped at his eyes, brushing away tears.

"Congrats, you two," the doctor was beaming as she pushed away from the machine, leaving the ultrasound wand with Jane who held it against her stomach so they could keep watching the baby. She crossed the room and retrieved the amp she'd left soaking in sterile solution and was wiping it dry as she returned.

"Looks like it's time to change your jewelry, Commander," the doctor chuckled as Jane reluctantly removed the wand from her stomach and accepted the towel to clean herself with.

"Guess so," she smiled as she sat up. She turned on the bed so her back was to Garrus and pulled her hair up so it was gathered on top of her head instead of over her neck. "Would you do the honors?"

"You want me to remove your amp?" he asked.

"Just twist clockwise then pull," Jane explained. "It's easier to have someone else do it."

Garrus reached out; gently grasping the amp, turned it to the right and pulled it free. Jane let out a hiss, her shoulders tensing just as the amp cleared the port.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, fighting the urge to press his mouth against her neck. He knew that right now, with her port wide open, she was vulnerable. He stepped aside so the doctor could clean the area before inserting the repression amp.

"Ugh!" Jane shuddered as the amp snapped into place.

"Are you okay?" Garrus asked. He walked around her so he could pull her close. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

"It's hard to explain. I just feel odd," Jane laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and that's when he felt it, or more specifically, didn't feel it.

She always had this hum about her, little charges of energy always jolting against him when they touched. Suddenly they were gone. He pulled back, staring down at her for a second before tugging the gloves off that he wore around the ship and pressing a digit against her nose. Normally, he'd feel the charge before his finger made contact, but today there was nothing.

"Completely repressed," Jane explained. "No static electricity. No randomly zapping you when you try to kiss me. I'm just dull, old me."

"Never dull," he said as he leaned down and kissed her, "Never."


	4. A Vakarian Merry Christmas

"A little to the left," Jane motioned with her free hand.

"I just moved it a little to the right," Garrus grumbled.

"And you moved it too far," Jane explained. "So please move it back a few inches to the left. Also, I think it needs to be turned, don't you? Could you turn it just a bit while you're moving it?"

Garrus huffed as he crouched in front of the Christmas tree. As carefully as he could, so as not to disrupt the ornaments, he moved the tree an inch to the left and then turned the stand to the left as well.

"No! No!" Jane called from behind him. "Turn it the other direction, please."

"Jane!" Garrus growled.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "It's just that it's the baby's first Christmas and I want everything to be perfect."

Garrus shoved himself up from the living room floor and came over to where she stood cradling their first born.

"I understand," he spoke as he wrapped his arms around Jane, encompassing her and their child. "But he's only a few months old. He won't remember this Christmas; if the tree is a little crooked it won't bother him."

"But—"

"Shh," he interrupted her by pressing his finger to her lips before lowering his forehead to hers. "The tree is perfect, the presents are perfect, and the cookies are perfect. Stop worrying."

"The cookies are burned," she muttered against his finger.

"They're perfect."

He pulled his finger away from her lips and replaced it with his lip plates. She leaned into the kiss, her head tilting to the side as her free hand came up to his neck. She ran her nails lightly along his hide there, tracing maddening circles as she worked her way around to the back of his neck and the soft patch of flesh hidden below the spines of his fringe.

The kiss wasn't meant to be more than a peck, but her reaction spurred Garrus on. It had been months since the attack that had caused Jane to go into labor; long months since he'd been able to do more than kiss her. Everything that had happened during his swearing in and the following weeks had resulted in Jane's recovery taking longer than usual; frustrating them both to no end.

The arm wrapped around her lower back tightened, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. He lapped at her lips, tickling the seam with the tip of his tongue until she opened for him. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid along hers; the talons of one hand tangled in her hair as he held her head still so he could plunder her mouth.

It was the baby's squirming along with his unhappy mewls and grunts that brought Garrus back to the present. He pulled away with a light gasp when a small foot slammed against his stomach.

"Come here, you," he growled playfully as he reached for their son. Jane relinquished her hold on him and Garrus positioned the child against his shoulder where his small hand wrapped around Garrus' cowl.

"You're determined to make sure I never kiss your mother again, aren't you?" Garrus asked playfully as he bounced the child in his arms. He turned his attention to Jane then, "Why don't you go get ready? Our guests will be here soon. I'm sure we'll be okay alone for a few minutes"-Garrus turned to the child in his arms-"Won't we?"

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Look at him!" Samantha Traynor squealed. She was barely two steps in the door of the Vakarian household, her coat still on, and already she was cooing at the baby.

"Any chance we can move this along? I'm still standing in the cold," Steve Cortez spoke up so he could be heard over Sam.

Sam and Steve were the first of their guests to arrive but were there before Jane had finished getting ready so Garrus answered the front door-baby in his arms. He moved to the side holding out his free arm to gesture that Sam should keep moving through the foyer and into the house. She took a few more steps, allowing Steve to get out of the cold and snow, but stopped short in front of Garrus. Her gloves were already off her hands as she reached for the baby.

"Oh! Look at those cheeks," she cooed again before looking up at Garrus. "Can I hold him?"

"Why don't you warm up first," Jane suggested as she came up behind the group.

Sam turned from Garrus and the baby to greet her old Commander.

"Jane!"

The two women embraced and Jane laughed as Sam squeezed her tightly.

"You look fabulous," Sam crowed as she pulled away. "You'd never believe you just had a baby."

"Thank you," Jane blushed crimson at the flattery.

Garrus watched the exchange, his mandibles flared slightly in a small grin. Sam had been the only member from the old crew who'd not been with them four months earlier. She'd been transferred from the Normandy crew soon after Jane retired and the ship was handed over to Ashley Williams; Jane believed the transfer request was because of her retirement, though Sam was adamant that was not the case.

"How's the Agamemnon treating you?" Jane asked as she took Sam's winter wear and stowed it in the front closet. She led the younger woman out of the foyer and toward the dining room where they had snacks and beverages set up.

She'd decided to wear the dress. Earlier that evening, Garrus had come into their room to find Jane staring at their closet; glaring at it to be more precise. When he'd asked why she seemed so upset she explained that she had nothing to wear. That's when he'd noticed the Christmas green dress hiding in the back, behind piles of black yoga pants and maternity t-shirts.

"I can't wear that," Jane had groused. "It's too form fitting."

"Try it on, please?" he'd asked, drenching his words in pleading sub harmonics, knowing that she'd cave under the sad trilling.

"You don't fight fair."

Maybe that was true, but when the results were as spectacular as watching Jane walk around in that dress, he couldn't find it in himself to be upset that he'd cheated. The dress hugged her body; the bow securing the material at her side teased him. All it would take was a gentle tug on one end and he would be peeling the material apart, baring her body to him as he dragged the silky fabric from her arms.

"He's pretty damn adorable," Steve spoke up, pulling Garrus away from Jane's retreating form. He'd already removed his coat and was hanging it along with his scarf in the closet.

Garrus shifted the child in his arms as he turned toward Steve.

"Thank you."

Steve was just opening his mouth to say more when there was a knock at the front door.

"Why don't you go join Jane and Sam?" Garrus suggested, stepping toward the door.

Steve motioned toward the baby before asking, "Do you want me to take him?"

Garrus hesitated a moment before relinquishing him. He gently set the baby into Cortez's waiting hands.

"Watch his head," he instructed as Steve cradled the child in his left arm.

"Calm down, Garrus, I've held a baby before," Steve chuckled as he nestled the child closer to him. Looking down into the child's pale eyes he smiled as he walked away. "We'll be fine, won't we, buddy? Let's go find your mama and make Auntie Sammy jealous because I got to hold you before her."

Garrus shook his head at Steve's antics as he went to answer the knock at the front door. Joker and EDI were waiting on the other side.

"A top hat?" Garrus asked as he took in Joker's appearance.

"It goes with the cane," Joker explained, tapping the cane on the tiles of the foyer as he came in. "The cold weather makes my bones ache, which means I have to use the cane. I think the top hat makes me look like a gentleman instead of a cripple."

Garrus stepped out of the way so the couple could come in. He closed the door behind them before helping EDI out of the wool coat she wore. He gathered up their jackets and other winter apparel and hung everything in the closet before ushering them toward the dining room where everyone else was milling about.

"I assume I'll get to see the little monster tonight," Joker teased.

"I believe Traynor and Cortez are fussing over him right now. If you're lucky, you might be able to pry him away from Sam at some point," Garrus answered, grinning.

Joker and EDI headed toward the dining room and Garrus was just about to follow them when another knock sounded at the front door.

"Here we go again," he muttered as he went back to answer the door.

Jack, Samara, and Kasumi were standing on the front stoop this time.

"Zaeed is parking the car," Kasumi explained as the three made their way into the home. Before Garrus could take their belongings, they were stripping them off and hanging them up themselves.

"Don't worry about us; we know our way around your place," Jack smirked as she closed the closet. As she was passing Garrus, she punched him lightly on the arm. "Where's the little woman and the brat?"

"Jack!" Kasumi gasped, gawking at the woman. "He is not a brat!"

Jack just shrugged, grinning widely at Garrus. "You'd swear I'd just insulted her kid, or something."

Garrus shook his head as he grinned at Jack. The crazy biotic lived to tease everyone, especially those that she was close to.

"Everyone is in the dining room, I believe."

* * *

It was almost a half an hour before Garrus could finally join everyone in the dining room. He ushered Liara and James, the last of their guests to arrive, through the house toward the dining and family room where everyone was gathered. Zaeed was playing bartender, mixing up drinks at the small wet bar that Garrus had set up in one corner of the room.

"Name your poison," Zaeed barked as Garrus came up next to him.

Garrus shook his head as he reached for his bottle of Turian brandy and a glass. He dropped an ice cube in the bottom before pouring the spirit into the glass.

"So, Liara opted for water," Jane whispered as she came up next to Garrus, their son in her arms again.

Garrus tilted his head, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Her lips were tugged into a small smirk, one side higher than the other as she bobbed her eyebrows twice.

"Maybe she wanted water," Garrus responded as he replaced his bottle of brandy next to the other spirits at the small bar.

"Yeah, right," Jane scoffed. "When has she ever chosen water when a bottle of Asari wine was available?"

Garrus turned away from the bar, cradling his glass of brandy as his gaze traveled over their guests. Everyone was mingling and moving around the room. Cortez was in the center of Kasumi, Jack, and Samara, his left hand held tightly in both of Kasumi's as the thief let out a happy shriek. Garrus lifted a brow plate as he turned his confused gaze to Jane.

"The wedding was two days ago, apparently," Jane explained. "His husband wasn't able to make it tonight because he ships out early tomorrow and the whole squad is on lock down for the evening."

Garrus nodded in both acknowledgement and understanding and when Cortez looked over to him he raised his glass of brandy slightly, toasting the man. He looked over to Joker who was sitting on the couch; EDI was propped against the arm rest next to their former pilot. She leaned down to Joker, presumably to hear him better though her hearing was perfect.

"EDI's been working on her human traits," Garrus observed.

"They're going to adopt," Jane replied. "He asked if we could be character references for them."

Jack cut away from the group of girls cooing over Cortez's wedding band and came to stand next to Jane.

"Hand him over," she demanded, her arms already outstretched and reaching for their son. "I haven't had a turn holding the little tyke."

Jane settled the baby in Jack's arms, explaining that Jack needed to watch his head.

"He's not a football, Jack, be careful with him," Jane warned. "I want him back in exactly the same condition I gave him to you."

"Aye, aye, Commander," Jack barked, snapping off a sarcastic salute with the hand that wasn't cradling their son before she looked down to the child.

"You're pretty cute," Jack said to the baby, "and you don't have your father's eyes, which is great."

"What do you mean?" Garrus asked. "His eyes are blue."

Jack looked up at him from under thick eyelashes meeting his gaze momentarily before she rolled her eyes. She flipped Garrus off as she moved away from them. Garrus snickered quietly as the younger woman walked away, a slight bounce in her step as she jiggled the baby in her arms. After a moment he turned to Jane, wrapping his free arm around her waist and tugging her closer to him before he pointed upward with the hand that held his glass of brandy.

"Would you look at that?" he chuckled deeply, his voice dropping an octave into the smokey, gravely tones that Jane loved. "I wonder how that got there."

Jane tilted her head back as she looked up to the mistletoe hanging above them.

"I wonder, indeed," she murmured as he lowered his face to hers, pressing his lip plates to her mouth gently. She smiled against his mouth, pressing closer to him and flicked her tongue against his softer mouth plates.

Garrus noticed the quiet in the room a moment before the catcalling started. Joker's "woo!" was drowned out by James' deeper hoots and someone whistled sharply which caused the baby to cry.

"Dammit!" Jack barked. "You assholes scared the baby!"

Jane pulled out of the kiss slowly, sighing in frustration before she spoke.

"He's probably ready for bed anyway."

She left Garrus and made her way to Jack to gather up the child before heading to the nursery.

* * *

It was hours later as the party was winding down and the guests were leaving that Garrus got a moment to talk to James. Liara was inside helping Jane clean up while James was out on the back patio leaning heavily against the railing and staring out into the black of the back yard, his eyes unfocused and unseeing. He barely twitched when Garrus closed the patio door and walked across the deck.

"When's she due?" Garrus asked as he leaned his back against the patio railing next to James.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Water instead of wine," Garrus said, "and this is the first time you've left her side all night."

"No it isn't," James denied.

"Yes, it is," Garrus countered. "You hovered."

"We weren't sure if we should say anything tonight," James confessed with a sigh.

"Asari gestation is different. If the baby comes on time, we'll probably miss his first birthday," James explained, jerking his head toward the nursery window to signify he was talking about their baby.

"It's funny isn't it?" Garrus let out a short chuckle. "Their lives are ten times longer than ours and yet they are pregnant for a shorter period."

"Yeah, it's crazy. The baby's already so big," James turned around, leaning back against the railing next to Garrus as he looked up at the stars. "We could see everything at the last ultrasound, her fingers, her toes; I swear I could see the beginning of fringe."

"That was a shadow on the ultrasound," Garrus corrected. "Asari infants aren't born with fringe."

"I know what I saw," James defended.

"Okay, okay," Garrus held his hands up in surrender. "You saw fringe. My species has only been mating with asari for centuries, what would we know?"

James glared at Garrus for a moment before sighing again.

"I'm going to be a dad," he let out a quiet almost hysterical chuckle. "I'm going to have a little girl."

"Yep," Garrus agreed. "A blue little girl."

James nodded, inhaling a shaky breath through his nose as he did.

"Someone who's going to look up to you and call you daddy," Garrus continued, clamping down on his subharmonics so his friend didn't catch on to his ribbing.

"I think I'm going to throw up," James whispered.

"No you're not," Garrus assured him, all humor gone from his tone as he filled his subharmonics with happy, calm tones. "C'mon, let's go have a drink and celebrate."

* * *

Jane placed the last plate in the dish washer before turning to her friend.

"Congratulations," she blurted.

"Thank you," Liara answered quietly as her cheeks darkened with a blush.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Jane said, hurt tinging her voice as she walked over to the kitchen island where Liara was sitting.

"We weren't sure if we should say anything yet," Liara explained. "You're still basking in the attention of being a new mom. I didn't want to overshadow that with our news."

"Overshadow all you want," Jane replied. "Please, I'm begging you, take some of this attention off of us-off of me!"

"I thought you loved being a mom."

"I do! I love having this tiny human being to take care of; I love everything about being a mom. I don't love being a celebrity. I'm tired of posing for magazine covers. I'm tired of interviews where they ask me if I think breast is best and want to know what his favorite color is. He's three months old! He doesn't have a favorite color!"

"He has a favorite uncle though," James teased as he and Garrus came into the kitchen.

"That's what you think," Jane teased back. "Once he has to share you, I bet you won't be his favorite anymore."

Jane and Garrus watched as James made his way to Liara's side, almost as though she were a magnet. They shared a knowing smirk as the younger male wrapped his arms around his wife and leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek before asking her if there was anything she needed.

"I'm fine, James," Liara answered. "But if you keep this up I'm going to go crazy inside a week."

"If he gets out of hand, just let me know and I'll make a few calls. I'm sure Hackett can find something for him to do," Jane said, smirking when James' glare landed on her.

"The whole fifth fleet won't be able to pull me away from her side," James rebutted.

Liara sighed, resting her face against her palm as she shook her head slowly.

"Well, when she kicks you out for being overbearing, you'll always have a place on our couch," Garrus chimed in. "Rent can be paid in diaper duty."


End file.
